Changed times
by blackwhiteroses
Summary: SLASH! Harry has been offered an oppurtinity. He takes it and goes back in time. Will he be able to save his parents? But most important of all, can he find love and hold it? ON HIATUS
1. Changed times: Intro

Headmaster Snape eyed the young boy in front of him. He had definitely changed over the summer. He had grown a few inches taller, but was still short for his age. He was muscled and slim, not skinny anymore and he had grown his hair out. Apparently his hair was not just jet-black as everyone always thought it was, no it was a really dark red, with natural lighter red streaks in it. He still wore glasses, but the ugly round ones from the year before had been replaced with a modern frame. He also had his bottom lip pierced twice, in a way that muggles called a snake-bite, on the left side. And Snape could see the outlining of a tattoo disappear on the short sleeves of the tight black band-shirt of some strange muggle band. The boy also had his tongue and both his ears pierced. Besides the band-shirt, he wore tight black denim pants and a pair of red sneakers. The boy had grown into a young man, and even Snape could admit to himself that he had changed for the better.

"Mr. Potter." Snape said and Harry nodded to him to just get this over with. "Well, Im not going to sugarcoat this for you, but currently we are at the losing side of the war. The Order has had to many casualties over the last 2 years and the Deatheaters are multiplying as we speak."

Harry nodded, and his eyes got a hard glint in them, as he remembered the many deaths off his friends and those he called his family.

"I have discussed many ways to develop a new strategy in which we would win. We thought about it, and we have only found one solution."

Harry frowned. He knew this was the sole reason Snape had called him up to the Headmasters office.

"I'm going to be blunt, because there is no simple way to tell you this." Snape paused to gather his courage.

"You're going to have to travel back to the first war, so that you can destroy Voldemort there." Harrys mouth fell open.

"I... I have to what?" Snape didn't bother to answer.

"You're going to travel back in time to my seventh, and your parents seventh, year. You're going to school there, and you will try to do everything you can to save your parents, and as many other people as you can."

Harry sat there dumbfounded.

"Why me?" he asked eventually while Snape waited for him to process the thought.

"Because you're the only one that can stop Voldemort." Snape stood up from his desk and glanced at Dumbledores portrait as if to gather some strength from the deceased Headmaster. "And because we... because I... believe that you deserve it. To meet your parents, to be able to fight without the whole world wanting you to, to have a choice."

Snape turned around to face Harry again.

"You are the only chance we've got. I admit that. But you are also the only one that I would give this opportunity to." Snape looked serious and Harry understood what Snape was trying to say. In Snape's eyes, he was the only who _deserved_ the opportunity. At first he was loathe to go, because it would only mean one thing, that the world expected to save them again, but the words Snape said, meant so much to him, that he would gladly go. Just to have the opportunity to meet his parents.

"Harry, there's one thing I haven't told you yet." Snape looked sad for a moment before he drew his mask again.

Harry gulped, he could tell it wasn't anything good.

"You won't be able to come back. Once you're there, you'll live in that time. With the changes you will bring, its impossible to tell what's going to change here. You can't come back. And its even possible that you won't even be born in that time, with the changes you're going to make." Snape looked him in the eyes.

"Do you understand Harry?" Harry nodded, he did. But he wanted to go anyway. He didn't have anything left in this time to live for.

"I'll do it."

Snape nodded and started the arrangements, formed a strategy with the young man and set a date for the travel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So a Slytherin Harry or a Gryffindor one? 


	2. Changed times: Hogwarts

A few days after the talk between Harry and his headmaster, or 20 years before the talk, depending on how you look at it, Harry found himself waiting on the empty platform 9 3/4. It was half past 10 in the morning on the second of September 1978. Harry would be boarding the train at eleven and would arrive that evening at Hogwarts platform. Harry thanked all the deity's that today was a Saturday. He wasn't expected to start his lessons first thing in the morning.

Harry smirked when he thought about his upcoming sorting. Maybe he should just let the hat decide this time, without him begging not to be in Slytherin. He didn't hate Slytherins anymore, but had formed a great respect towards a couple of members from that house. His last Headmaster for a starters. He respected the Headmaster greatly, not only for his years as a spy, but also for the way nobody knew what was on his mind, for the way he was always direct in his questions, and in his requests. He respected Snape for the way that he handled rumours and how he handled the press, whether it was about himself, or about the war, or Harry.

But he did not only respect Severus for a great deal, but also the two male Malfoys. He didn't respect the female Malfoy, but loathed her. But the males of that family held his regard. Draco for the way he handled his mother and her loathsome tricks to make his obey. And for the way he had protected a few Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years, getting himself killed in the progress, effectively saving the children, but merely a child himself.

Lucius Malfoy on the other hand had earned his respect by spying for years, and letting no-one but Snape know about it. Dumbledore had known too, but he had died early into the war, giving up leadership to Snape and Harry. Lucius had gathered information Snape could not, being a member of the Inner Circle. He had risked his life on every raid, by hiding and saving as many children he could without giving himself away. But most of all Lucius had earned Harry's respect by protecting Draco from the Dark Mark, despite his wife who insisted on it and blackmailed him on every account.

So really, Harry wouldn't mind to be a Slytherin this time. Especially not when it meant that he would come closer to Voldemort, and thus in a better position to spy and kill the Dark Lord.

But well, on the other hand, being a Gryffindor... That would give him the chance to meet and befriend his parents. To meet the infamous Marauders, and to be in a better position to stop Peter from betraying his parents.

Harry shrugged and boarded the Hogwarts express that now entered the station. There was only one compartment and Harry pulled out his shrunken luggage. He enlarged it and took a paper block out of his trunk, together with a muggle drawing set. He sketched the faces of his deceased friends and spend his time doing just this until he was at Hogwarts.

When he got out of the train, two familiar shapes where waiting for him, and happiness coursed through Harry. In his time, they were both dead, and he rejoiced in having them back, although they didn't know him as well as they did back in their time.

"Professors." Harry greeted them, and both Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded in greeting. "Good evening, Mr. Jackson." The three of them continued with small talk about life at school and Harry's life, Dumbledore and McGonagall being the only two teachers who knew that he was from the future.

Harry was informed that he'd be sorted the next morning, and that he would sleep in one of the school's guestrooms. Harry nodded and he silently ate the plate that McGonagall had brought in. After the mail he was going over everything he knew about Voldemort with the Headmaster, and explaining his strategy to kill the bastard.

When he had told them everything he knew, he was led to his rooms for the evening. It was a cosy room, decorated with the colours of autumn. The room was guarded by a young couple dancing through the leaves of a garden in autumn.

Harry fell asleep pretty quickly after the two professors had left him alone. He was exhausted from the time-travelling and the long trip to Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So far the most votes for Harry's sorting go to Slytherin, but I'm not quite sure which one I really want, so let's hear your opinions.


	3. Changed times: Meeting mum and dad

The next morning Harry decided to wear a black T-shirt from the muggle-band named Metallica and a pair of red tight trousers. Also he wore his black sneakers and wore his lenses. He was going for a wow- effect or a disgusted one. He always liked to make a strange first impression. After dressing himself and checking his outfit in the mirror multiple times, he went down to the Great Hall and encountered a heavily snogging couple on his way down. Harry didn't think anything of it, until the couple jumped apart when they heard him coming.

"Severus! You told me this corridor was deserted!" To Harry's surprise it was a male voice that hissed these words. Harry turned around while the person named Severus hissed something back. "I thought it was."

Harry's eyes would have grown to the size of saucers if he hadn't had a perfect control of his face muscles. A trick that he had learned from both Lucius and the very same Severus that now stood in front of him.

But it wasn't Severus that shocked him, no he had known for a while that Severus was in fact gay. No it was the other male that surprised him. He had always been told that the Gryffindor (he wore Gryffindor robes) was very straight, and very happily in love with his mum.

For it was in fact his father that stood before him, flushed cheeks, hair standing in every direction, and dilated eyes. The very epitome of someone that had been heavily snogged just a few moments before.

"Uhm... Hi." Harry said, not knowing what to say, without betraying himself.

"Hi." Severus answered. "Who are you again? I don't think I've ever seen you at Hogwarts before, now have I?"

Harry shook his head. "That would have surprised me really, since I'm a transfer student from Durmstrang and all that. I just arrived yesterday."

Severus frowned. "Funny, I haven't been notified of your arrival. I'm Headboy you see, and normally Dumbledore warns us about these kinds of things." The blond frowned again, and then shrugged.

"Anyway. I'm Severus Snape, headboy and Slytherin." He nodded towards James. "And this is James Potter, my secret boyfriend. And we would like to keep this a secret, since both our fathers would kill us if they ever found out we're seeing each other." Severus looked sadly at his boyfriend, who looked back just as sadly. Harry had to look away, because he was being affected by the grieve they both had about not being able to be with each other. They really loved each other, and Harry vowed at that moment that he would do anything to make them able to come out to the world. He didn't care that his father was in fact gay. Absolutely not, but it was just that he didn't understand it when he also looked like his mum, and nothing like Severus.

Maybe they had broken up with each other after their fathers had found out or something like that. Harry mentally shrugged, he would find out eventually.

"No problem. I have my own share of secrets, and I do understand the importance of them." Harry looked at his watch.

"Anyway, I better get going. I'm about to get sorted." Harry turned around to leave, but James' voice stopped him.

"You haven't told us your name, transfer boy." Harry rolled his eyes, if his dad was anything like his godfather, that nickname would stick. Especially if he called Harry by that nickname while his godfather was around.

"Jackson." Harry said without turning around again. He waved over his shoulder and chuckled when he heard James calling him rude.

And chuckled even harder when Severus answered James. "And I suppose you weren't rude, now where you love?" Then the sound of kissing was heard and Harry rolled his eyes.

He didn't meet any other person's on his way down, but he didn't found that very strange. It was Sunday, and most students slept in on Sunday.

So he was in fact very surprised when he saw students already eating breakfast. And his heart jumped when he saw two familiar persons sitting on the Gryffindor table. He hesitated to go and sit there, but when he stopped walking, somebody ran into him.

"Merlin!" a female voice exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Harry looked up to see who had pushed him over and he looked right into the very same eyes as his. Before him was standing Lily Evans.

Lily held her hand out, to help him back on his feet and he gladly took the offered hand. "It's alright, I'm fine." He said, when she asked him if he was okay.

"Are you sure, you did take a pretty hard fall there." Lily said worried. But Harry just shook his head.

"Anyway, who are you? I'm the Headgirl, and I thought I knew every student by now, except for the first years, but you certainly don't look like a first year."

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "No, I'm definitely not a first year. Actually, I'm a seventh year transfer student." Lily got excited, and led him down to the Gryffindor table to sit with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"From where are you transferred? Oh, and what's your name actually? I'm Lily Evans, and these culprits are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Lily rambled on and suddenly shut up when Harry just raised his eyebrow again. She went beet-red and Sirius roared with laughter at the Headgirl's expense. She glared at him, and he quickly shut up.

"I'm sorry, I was rambling. I always do this when I'm meeting new persons." Lily apologized. Harry shook his head in amusement and answered her questions, but only told her his last name, he still had to get used to his first one.

A few minutes later, the group was joined by a flushed James Potter who flushed even more seeing Harry again. They talked for a while, before Harry was called up to the front where he would be sorted.

Harry slowly walked towards the small chair and sat down, while professor McGonagall put the Hat on his head.

_My my... What do we have here? A time traveller. That hasn't happened for a very long time... Not since Godric Gryffindor himself, to see how Hogwarts was doing a couple of hundred years later. _

Harry chuckled at the Hat's distraction.

_Oh, right... Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, let's see where to put you? Well, you have both Gryffindor and Slytherin qualities and you have already been in Gryffindor for the first 6 years of your schooling. It does fit you...But you'd certainly do well in Slytherin too... My, you are a hard one. Well... let's keep it on..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, but I dont want to ruin the surprise quite yet. Anyway, what do you think of Severus and James being together? I wasnt quite sure about them, and I dont know yet if Ill keep them together, well see. Suggestions are always welcome... ;)


	4. Changed times: Sorting and Belongings

_Well... let's keep it on: _"SLYTHERIN" The hat yelled out and Harry smiled. He had had an irk about getting into that house, and well it would bring him closer to Severus, so he could find what the deal with James was about.

He walked swiftly to the Slytherin table and sat down next to the headboy. "Hello, Severus Snape it was, if I recall correctly?" Severus just raised an eyebrow and went on with eating his breakfast.

Harry smirked at the way he was being ignored, he had expected nothing less than this behaviour of his former Headmaster. So he relaxed in his seat and looked over to the Gryffindor table, where Lily and the Marauders were discussing him. He couldn't see Remus' or Lily's expressions, but by the looks of it, those two where defending him against Sirius, while James where just staring at him with a contemplative look in his eyes.

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow at his father, who turned his head when he was caught staring. James turned to Sirius, said a few words and Sirius sighed in defeat. It made Harry certainly wonder what his father had said to his Godfather. Maybe he could get close to them, if three of their group accepted him.

Turning his attention back to the Headboy next to him, he saw that said Headboy had disappeared without him noticing it. It had always annoyed Harry when Severus pulled that off in his time, and was even more annoyed that he could pull it off in this time too.

Harry grumbled in annoyance and then proceeded to load his plate with eggs and breakfast and silently ate it, until Lily came towards him.

"Hello, Liam." She said, and then flushed. "Or do you prefer your last name, since you hadn't told us your name before." Lily was nervously biting her bottom lip while he was silent.

Then he chuckled and Lily's relieve was evident on her face.

"Bastard, making me nervous for nothing. Anyway, _Liam_, I'm going to show you the Slytherin dorms, since Severus ran off again." Lily looked a bit put out with that, and Harry could have sworn she mumbled git or something like that under her breath. Harry smirked at that and followed his mother out of the Great hall.

Later that night, Harry was searching his trunk for what Severus (Headmaster Severus) had packed for him. He hadn't had time to do it himself, whit visiting his friends, parents' and family's graves. He had said goodbye to the few people he had left, and Severus had offered to pack for him. Molly Weasly had thrown him a leaving party with the few that where left of them: Severus had been there, Remus, Bill and George Weasly, professor McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks and her mother Andromeda, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, and Ginny Weasly. There were not many of them left, but Harry had come back to the past to change that little fact.

Harry whooped in delight when he saw that Severus had packed some leftovers from the party, and he propped one of the famous pastry pies from Molly into his mouth. He pulled the leftovers out and stored them under his bed, placing a cooling charm on them, so they stayed fresh. He looked further into his trunk and discovered his favourite sleeping shirt. A shirt that had belonged to Sirius and that Harry had stolen out of his Godfathers closet a few days before the man had been killed. It was a muggle band shirt (Guns N' Roses), and had been Sirius' absolute favourite. He could always be found singing 'Sweet child of mine' when Harry was around.

He started humming the song and leaned even further into the trunk. The next thing he came up with was his dad's invisibility cloak and Harry smiled. He should have known Severus would pack the thing. After that, he found his Firebolt and was thrilled with the idea of getting to fly that broomstick, instead of the horribly slow broomsticks they would surely have in this time. Although he would only be using it when nobody else was around.

Harry was almost in tears when he sat back holding the next item in his hands. He was Severus utterly grateful for packing this. It was his photo book. It was the same one Hagrid had given him in his first year, but Harry had extended the book with photographs from his school years. He opened the book and slowly examined every picture before turning to the next page. He smiled when he saw Ron, Hermione and himself waving at him. He caressed a picture where Sirius had him in a headlock on the couch. His frowned when he turned the page to find a picture of his mum and dad on their wedding day. He was really curious what the story behind that picture was, now that he had seen his dad kissing Severus. He shrugged and turned the page again. This time it was a picture of the Marauders when they had last been together. Remus had given him that picture at the leaving party, saying that Harry would need to recognize them when he met their younger selves. Harry slammed the book shut, and lay it on his bedside table. He would look through it when he had more time.

He dove back into the trunk and this time he came up with the Marauder map. Harry grinned. That artefact would prove to be useful. Harry put the map aside and looked into the trunk one last time. He found a thick envelope with his name on it. When he turned the envelope, it simply said:

_Open this on your Graduation day. Good luck Harry. _

It was in Severus' neat handwriting and Harry was quite curious for the contents of the envelope, but he would settle his curiosity for now and follow Severus' guideline. He placed the envelope in between the photo book and sat down on his bed, grabbing the map once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For anyone who hadn't noticed: Liam Jackson was chosen because of LIam and JAckson: in other words LIly and JAmes. I thought it would be a change from Harry Evans, or James Evans or whatever...

Curious about the envelope? Well, you're not the only one ;)


	5. Changed times: New Friends

Sirius' POV

"Sirius..." Sirius groaned and buried his head under his pillow.

"Sirius..." The annoying voice of Remus didn't stop.

"Sirius. Get up you lazy git. Or do I _have _to call Lily to get you up?"

SMACK

Sirius had thrown a pillow in his annoying friend's face.

"OH! That's it! I'm getting Lily!" Remus said, while storming out of their room. "LILY!"

Sirius groaned. He really hated it when Remus woke him far too early on a Sunday morning. He glanced at his watch and groaned again. It was fucking 9 am, Remus was so dead.

"Shit!" Sirius yelled and sprang out of bed, disappearing into the bathroom, just in time to avoid the even more annoying (on Sunday mornings that is) Lily.

"Sirius! You lazy git, get out of your bed now, or you're going to be sorry!" he heard the fiery redhead calling from outside the bathroom, looks like she hadn't found out that he was already up.

"Sirius Black!" he heard the curtains from his bed being yanked open and then it went quiet. "Remus." Lily said, "Why do you make me come up here, when Sirius is already out of his bed?" Lily didn't yell this, but a normal talking Lily was always scarier when she was mad. But when she started whispering... Sirius shivered.

Sirius turned the shower on and stepped under it, effectively drowning out the sounds coming from their dorm.

Half an hour later, Sirius and Remus sat at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast, when Sirius' eye fell on an unknown person. He looked a bit younger than them, but had a few piercings that indicated that he was indeed sixteen or older. The boy was... simply said gorgeous. It was a known fact that Sirius was indeed gay, disappointing half of the female population in Hogwarts. He had dated a few guys after coming out but he hadn't met anyone quite like the boy standing in the entrance of the Great Hall. He radiated power, although he was quite small. And the clothes he was wearing... They definitely looked good on him and Sirius relished in the fact he could see the boy's firm abs through his shirt Although he didn't quite recognize the band when he read what was one it. But the shirt and the red trousers looked fantastic on him.

And then the boy was run over by their fantastic friend Lily. Remus raised an eyebrow in amusement at his friend and Sirius just ignored him.

Meanwhile Lily had pulled him back on his feet and talked to the boy. Sirius pouted for a little while that Lily could talk to the boy, when he couldn't, but that changed fast when she led the boy over to them.

"From where are you transferred? Oh, and what's your name actually? I'm Lily Evans, and these culprits are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Lily rambled on and suddenly shut up when the boy raised his eyebrow. She went beet-red and Sirius roared with laughter at the Headgirl's expense. She glared at him, and he quickly shut up.

"I'm sorry, I was rambling. I always do this when I'm meeting new persons." Lily apologized. The boy shook his head in amusement and answered her questions, but only told her his last name, which made Sirius frown, and curious.

A few minutes later, the group was joined by a flushed James Potter who flushed even more seeing the boy. Sirius noticed it but didn't say anything about it. Jackson had probably catched him snogging his boyfriend. They talked for a while and Sirius was excited by having the chance to get to know the boy without becoming too obvious why.

Suddenly professor McGonagall called out. "Liam Jackson, why don't you come up front so you could get Sorted." Sirius grinned when he heard the boys name and liked it. He still was curious why he hadn't given it to them in the first place, but it didn't matter much, because he knew it now anyway.

Liam slowly walked towards the small chair and sat down, while professor McGonagall put the Hat on his head. Sirius really hoped the boy would be a Gryffindor, so he could watch the boy dress in the mornings. But after a few moments the Hat called out Slytherin, which made Sirius grumble under his breath.

"Sirius." Remus said concerned. "It's no big deal. You can still become friends with the guy."

"Yes it is a big deal! He's in Slytherin for crying out loud. It's not as if he would want to become friends with us. All Slytherins hate Gryffindors." Sirius hid his head in his hands.

"He doesn't. I'm sure of it. He talked to us before his Sorting didn't he?" Lily said, pulling Sirius' hands away from his face.

"Yes, but he wasn't a Slytherin then, was he? It's no use, he's a freaking Slytherin and now he wouldn't ever want to be our friend. Pity, he seemed a good guy."

"And now he isn't anymore?" Remus said, raising an eyebrow. Sirius just shook his head. "Just look at Lucius, my brother and Snape. I mean if he becomes friends with them, he's doomed."

Snape's name, finally brought James' attention to the conversation. "Pads. Do I have to remind you that one of those people you just insulted is my boyfriend?"

Sirius just sighed and didn't talk anymore for the rest of the meal. The others had won. He would try to make friends with Jackson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Changed times: Sirius and Dumbledore

"Sirius. Quit poking me." Liam chuckled, he was sitting behind Sirius, Lily and Remus in History class. Sirius was poking the now very annoyed Remus and it seemed as if he wasn't going to stop for a little while.

"Why?" said Sirius, still poking Remus in the arm.

"Because it's very annoying when you do that, and it's starting to hurt." Remus answered, glaring at the black haired boy. Sirius just moved his finger a little lower and started poking again.

"Does it hurt now?" Liam chuckled again.

"Yes, Sirius, it still hurts." Remus was gritting his teeth. Sirius lowered his finger more.

"Now?" Remus was ready to smack the annoying marauder when Lily spoke up.

"Sirius, stop poking Remus. You're distracting me." She said, without looking up from the notes she was taking. Liam had to slap his hand before his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Ok, Lily. All you had to do was ask." Sirius quit and Remus growled at the innocent expression on Sirius' face. "Remus." Lily spoke up again.

"What?" Remus all but snapped.

"You're distracting me too." At this Liam couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing quite loudly. The rest of the class turned to him, but thankfully Binns hadn't noticed and just continued with his monotone lesson. Sirius grinned at Liam, causing a light fluttering feeling in Liam's stomach.

Liam had always adored Sirius in his own time, but in a parent way. Liam always loved everything that his Godfather did, although he had been 39 in his own time, he still acted as if he was seventeen. Fooling around, telling stupid jokes, pulling pranks. Sirius always seemed to try to contradict his own name. To be anything but serious. Liam loved his Godfather even more for that, and it seemed that the Sirius of this time wasn't very different than in his time. The only changes were that he's younger, obviously, slimmer, hotter, and less wrinkled. Liam adored this Sirius too. But the question was if Sirius would accept him as a friend. Sirius never had a good record with the Slytherins.

Liam sighed and looked at Binns again, trying to mentally speed up the time until the lesson was over. He had to go see Dumbledore after class.

Finally, the signal to leave class went off and Liam put his stuff into his bag quickly and hurried out of class. He was halfway down the corridor when suddenly someone called after him.

"Jackson!" Liam turned around to see Sirius trying to catch up with him.

"Sirius Black, wasn't it?" Liam asked and Sirius nodded. Sirius hesitated before he blurted out something inarticulate.

"Uhm, what?" Liam chuckled at Sirius' red face. The other was obviously nervous.

"Uhm... Well, I know your Slytherin and all that..." Liam nodded, encouraging Sirius to go on. "But... Well I was wondering if maybe you want to hang out with me... Uhm I mean us. You seem nice enough." Sirius stuttered out, obviously nervous about being rejected.

"Sure, fine to me. But I have to go and see Dumbledore now." Liam said, smiling at the other. "Oh all right." Sirius said. "Come and sit with us at dinner later on. You really seem nice." He yelled after him, when Liam continued on his way to meet Dumbledore.

A few minutes later Liam sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Lemon drop, Liam?" The professor asked him, but Liam politely declined.

"I'd rather we come straight to business professor." He said. "I want to finish my task as soon as possible." Dumbledore nodded.

"Sure Liam. Tell me everything you know about Voldemort."

So Liam told Dumbledore everything he knew about the Horcruxes, their locations and the ways to destroy them. He also told him that he himself had once been a Horcrux before they had managed to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul in his body.

Dumbledore had been very curious about how they had managed to kill of the Horcrux without killing Liam himself.

"With a potion, sir." Liam smirked. "Severus Snape, who's a Potion's Master in my time created a potion that would kill any foreign living beings in one's body. It's actually based on the idea of a Muggles' antibiotic. But instead of killing bacteria, it kills magical living beings. And thus allowed me to live and meanwhile destroying a part of Voldemort's soul."

Dumbledore nodded at that. "That doesn't surprise me really, that Severus becomes a Potion's Master, he's well on his ways to become one right now."

It was silent for a few moments, and Liam noticed that Dumbledore hesitated to ask him something.

"Just ask professor, I can tell you. I'm meant to change the future remember?" Dumbledore smiled at that.

"Quite right my boy. So what can you tell me about your war and everything you know about this war?"

Liam smiled and told them about the tactics the Deatheaters had used in his time, and the tactics that Severus, the Order and Dumbledore himself had told him about. After he was done, he could see that Dumbledore wanted to ask him something again. He sighed.

"Just ask professor." Dumbledore hesitated still.

"It is quite personal my boy." He said, and Liam rolled his eyes. "Again, sir, just ask."

"Who are your parents, Liam?" Liam sighed at the question.

"Right now I'm confused about that myself. I used to think James Potter and Lily Evans were my parents." Dumbledore frowned. "Why the confusion, Liam?"

"Because I catched my father, uhm, James, kissing Severus Snape on my first day here. And they looked pretty much in love." Dumbledore nodded.

"I get your confusion my boy. But I fear it's something we'll never find out." It was silent for a few moments.

"Unless... You could brew a Heritage Potion." Dumbledore suggested and Liam's face brightened at that.

"Yes. I think I would like that professor. Thank you for the help."

Liam left quickly after discussing the next time they would meet. He was going down to the dungeons to brew the potion.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

So who do you think should be Liam's parents?

And I'm sorry about the late update, but my inspiration failed me for quite a time. And I fear it will be a while again before a next update, because I have exams coming up. I apologize in advance anyway.


End file.
